


Grief

by MadamBeetroot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBeetroot/pseuds/MadamBeetroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: </b>Untitled</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Untitled

**Title:** Untitled

 **Author:** Beth Ann

 **Rating** : PG

 **Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing the characters for this story. I am not making any money from this story.

 **Author's note** : This is a one off, there will be no sequels or prequels. Comments are as always welcome.

He jabbed his fingernail painfully into the flesh of his thumb in an attempt to ward off the tears gathering at the back of his eyes. The physical pain was good, it gave him something to concentrate on, to get him through this moment without losing control. Already he was finding it hard to see, but he somehow managed to fork up another mouthful of vegetables, determined that he would show no reaction. It was difficult to swallow past the huge lump in his throat, and for a horrified moment he thought he would spit the food out over the table, but he finally managed to choke it down.

One small part of his mind was conscious of rational thought, separate from the ache that otherwise consumed him, and he was conscious of a dark amusement at the fact that everything had changed, that the most important person in his life was dead, that nothing mattered any more, yet he was still so concerned at making a fool of himself in public. What did it matter? Let them stare at him, let them whisper, nothing mattered, it didn't matter, it didn't matter, it didn't matter.

He raised his head with a laugh that was more of a hysterical croak than anything remotely signifying amusement, glancing wildly, challengingly at his table mates, who flinched away from his raw pain. He was startled by a tear rolling hotly down his cheek, then another, and it was too late, he'd lost control. He rocked in his seat and howled at the black irony of it all, and none of it mattered, how could it matter?

There was shocked and uncomfortable silence in the room as no one quite knew how to react, until Professor Snape was suddenly there, leading him from the hall. The echo of those chilling hysterical sobs seemed to remain in the air long after the pair had left.

And Harry, even the new, cold, hardened Harry, freshly returned from the successful Order raid, felt a bit ashamed of himself and wondered if he'd gone rather too far in the way he'd broken to Draco Malfoy the news about the death of his father.


End file.
